Rules
These are the rules of the Rocket Tester wiki. NOTE: If someone had 5 warnings or more than that, he can receive a block. Rules for Everyone These rules apply to all users, including bureaucrats, admins, etc. # Do not vandailze pages on this wiki. Vandalism is the destruction of the content on a page (e.g. removing all content from it) so if someone vandalize a page, a ban is granted. The block duration depends on how many times someone vandalized a page: 1-3 times: 5 months | 4-10 times: 1 year | 11+ times: infinite. # Swearing is not permitted here. Do not swear on this wiki because this wiki is kid-friendly, and thus saying a swear word in a comment or other stuff in the wiki, it will be deleted and the user who posted it will receive a warning. If he/she doesn't stop, a ban is earned. # Creating nonsense pages is not tolerated. ''Do not create pages that do not have any sense with Rocket Tester or pages of ideas for the game. It will be deleted and the user that created it will receive a warning. And, like the rule above, if he/she doesn't stop, a ban is earned. Ideas for the game can still be posted in this wiki via blog posts. # ''Do not show your superiority over other users. ''You can say your superiorities in the game, like your research points and if you bought all gamepasses, and you can show it over other users, BUT in a way that can mock them are not tolerated. Your comment will be deleted and you will receive a warning. # ''No spamming. Spam is posting a very long comment that can waste people's time scrolling to see other comments. As of now, admins can make spam comments only 5 times. There might be a future page on which spamming is allowed how many times you want. Spam comments result in the deletion of them and the sender will be warned. # No drama. ''Do not cause drama/arguments/criticism with other users. You may be banned along with the other users involved. # ''Inappropriate images are not allowed. ''Posting images/videos showing gore, sexual content or other inappropriate material is not tolerated. The image/video will be deleted and the user will receive a warning. Rules to Admins/Bureaucrats/Content Moderators ''These rules only apply to Content Moderators and higher ranks. # As said in the rule #5, admins can only post spam comments only 5 times. Sending spam comments more than 5 times will result in a brief demotion between 3/6 days. # You can only promote someone to be an content moderator if they 400+ edits. 550+ edits for admin rights. 1000+ edits to be an rollback. Bureaucrat rights only for the first big contributors. # Try to stop drama between two users peacefully. You can ban them if they don't stop. # Do not make nonsense announcements, such as making trip reports or real-life events. Extraordinary space achievement announcements are allowed, however. # Do not fully protect pages about certain categories such as rockets and mechanics. Only lock them for at least for 1 month. Category:Wiki Content